Control valves are used to control flow of, for example, refrigerants in refrigeration systems. One such valve, described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,669,609 assigned to Parker Hannifin Corporation, describes a universal refrigeration valve (URV) for controlling the flow of refrigerant in an industrial refrigeration system. The URV has a weld-in valve body made from stainless steel to prevent corrosion. For manual operation, the valve utilizes a redirection of pressure from the top of a valve actuating piston for opening the valve.